Quatre
by Nanthana14
Summary: TRILOGIE THOR / AVENGERS 1 & 3 : Quatre fois... Quatre instants fugaces, des doigts qui se cherchent ou se fuient... Juste quatre fois.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Quatre fois... Quatres instants fugaces, des doigts qui se cherchent ou se fuient... Juste quatre fois.**

 **Cette idée-là, comme souvent en ce moment, vient d'un joli fan art qui sert de couverture.**

 _ **Je les aime ces fan art !**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **QUATRE**_

Quatre…

Quatre fois…

Quatre poignées de main…

Quatre instants fugaces et envolés…

OoooO

 **Deux** …

Deux petites mains d'enfants, posées l'une dans l'autre par la main plus grande, plus imposante d'un père voulant les réunir, cachant aux deux les projets qu'il nourrit à leur encontre.

Deux âmes encore innocentes, contentes de se découvrir, contentes de voir son reflet dans les yeux de ce frère qui lui fait face et des rires. Des rires d'enfants espiègles et farceurs, jouant ensemble dans la quiétude d'une matinée asgardienne. Des rires d'enfants qui se taisent lorsqu'ils contemplent le ciel, découvrant des monstres à combattre dans les nuages et jurant d'être toujours deux pour les affronter et les vaincre.

Deux enfants complices plein de vie et de tempérament, échappant un peu trop souvent à la surveillance de leurs parents pour construire leur propre château dans une clairière hors des murs du palais ou pour se retrouver le soir dans la chambre de l'autre et parler… Ne jamais arrêter de se parler, se promettre d'être là pour chasser les cauchemars comme pour servir son futur roi. Des frères dont rien ne semblait ébranler l'affection.

OoooO

 **Deux** …

Deux mains de guerriers, encore transpirantes de la bataille qu'elles viennent de mener, se tapant du poing dans un geste complice.

Deux frères devenus des combattants indissociables et complémentaires… Jamais loin de l'autre… Etonnant même amis comme ennemis par cette proximité et par cette harmonie qui se dégagent de leur manière de combattre... La résistance et la rapidité… L'explosivité et la ruse… La force et la magie. Des frères toujours là l'un pour l'autre, toujours à côté l'un de l'autre, ensemble, dans la victoire comme dans la défaite.

Deux frères qui n'en forment qu'un, se comprenant sur un seul regard, sur un seul sourire, sur un seul geste et des promesses… Des promesses de ne jamais changer, de toujours se battre cote à cote, de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, de toujours veiller sur l'autre. Des promesses martelant : « pas de primauté de l'un sur l'autre, nous sommes deux et égaux », juste deux frères unis à tout jamais et prêt à affronter les obstacles qui se dressent devant eux.

OoooO

 **Deux** …

Deux mains plus hésitantes, cherchant presque à s'éloigner, forçant la première à la prendre la seconde par le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher, lâcher le Tesseract dans un dernier frémissement.

Deux mains de deux frères ayant pour un temps oublier les promesses d'antan, se retrouvant de manière incompréhensible face à face dans un combat qui les détruit tout autant que l'autre. Comment combattre la personne qui reste la plus importante à vos yeux ? Peu importe ses actes, peu importe l'incompréhension, elle reste la plus importante. C'est comme ça…

Deux frères qui ne comprennent plus, qui ont laissés le regard des autres, le jugement des autres finir par les séparer. Des frères qui n'ont plus su s'écouter, qui se sont perdus, qui se sont oubliés et des regrets… Des regrets qui leur font comprendre qu'ils auraient pu faire autrement, qu'ils auraient pu changer les choses, que ce n'était pas une fatalité, qu'ils n'ont pas été assez forts pour se rebeller finalement et maintenant… Des frères qui malgré eux sont devenus des étrangers… des ennemis ?

OoooO

 **Deux** …

Deux mains qui ne veulent plus se séparer dans une dernière étreinte, une étreinte presque désespérée pendant que les doigts de la deuxième se relâchent, pendant qu'ils deviennent bleus et que la vie quitte les yeux de la personne qui lâche.

Deux mains de deux frères qui, malgré l'adversité avaient fini par se retrouver, par se parler, par se dire qu'ils s'aimaient… Des frères qui s'étaient tout avoué, avaient tout remis à plat et qui dans une accolade remplie de larmes avaient laissé réapparaitre cet amour qu'ils pensaient ne plus exister.

Deux frères qui avaient vu leur monde s'écrouler, les leurs mourir et qui avaient enfin compris qu'ils étaient la personne la plus importante pour l'autre. Des frères qui avaient retrouvé le sourire en se confiant l'un à l'autre étendus face à face dans le même lit. Des frères qui aimaient à nouveau se taquiner sans que cela ne prête à conséquence, retrouvant leur complicité et leurs serments. Des serments anciens, mais encore plus forts aujourd'hui. Des serments leur rappelant qu'il ne fallait plus rien se cacher, qu'ils étaient deux et que chacun d'entre eux sera là l'un pour l'autre… là pour se soutenir… là pour se protéger… Jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait… Même prêt à mourir s'il le fallait…

...

 _Et des doigts qui deviennent bleus… Irrémédiablement bleus…_

...

Quatre instants…

Deux mains…

Un cri…

Non !

...

 **Loki** …


End file.
